callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Not One Step Back
Not One Step Back is the first of many missions in Call of Duty: Finest Hour. You start on a small boat moving across the water to Stalingrad, which the Germans have taken. The objective is to penetrate the German defenses and begin the assault on Stalingrad. Walkthrough As you start on a boat, the only thing you can do is look around and watch as you approach the docks. German Stukas will make an occasional run, and some of the boats in the makeshift transport fleet will be destroyed and some of the men on your boat die or abandon the boat. Once you reach the docks, your character will automatically leave the boat and begin walking in the line of soldiers. The first soldier in line gets a rifle, and the one behind him gets a clip of ammunition. As luck would seem, you get the Mosin Nagant Ammo "weapon" every time. Sergeant Puskov will call you over and tell you to follow him, make sure you do so closely. Do not worry about what is happening around, as long as you stay close to the Sergeant you won't be hurt. Eventually, after following him through a war zone, you will enter a factory. It is in this factory that you will get your first weapon, which your sergeant will point out after one of the soldiers dies after shouting "Die, Nazi devil!". Take it, and begin attacking the German soldiers. After all the Germans are dead enter the refinery and when you look out the window you will see retreating Germans running past. Pick them off with your rifle. (there are a few who will stop and shoot at you, so it is important to kill these men first ) Soon after Russian reinforcements will arrive. Sgt. Puskov will then blow up a wall so you can advance. When you get to the other side you will see a large group of soldiers with a Commissar who is giving them a speech. After he finishes he and all the soldiers charge straight into the enemy machine gun emplacements. Sgt. Puskov the informs you that there is a better way in, and you then have to follow him He leads you over a railway line and around the back of the building. There are a couple of Germans around the back - kill them and move in. Once you're inside, shoot all the Nazis and continue into the back room. Sgt. Puskov will say that he is impressed that you are still alive and then the level will end. At any point in the level, if you move backwards, a fellow Russian will shoot you. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1wEexEHZWH0&feature=related Trivia * This level is an upgraded version of the first Russian level of Call of Duty, with enhanced effects and a larger map. * The beginning of this mission contains many references to the movie Enemy at the Gates. Most noticeably is when the player is going toward the shore through wrecked ships, the suicide charge at the machine guns, the Commissar shooting soldiers as they jump off the boat, the terrain leading up to the city is even the same, and handing out a weapon, then ammo. * The mission name is another reference to Enemy at the Gates. *Even if Puskov takes cover his health drops. *If you take the friendly fire blocker off if you try to advance while Puskov is talking to you the guy blocking your way will attack you as if he were a German. *There is no one with Puskov and Sokolov, but after the mission there will be two more soldiers. *You can not pick up a rifle until you are scripted to do so. *If using the Codebreaker Cheat Game, it will not let you past this level as all of the scripts will be messed up and the characters will have their arms outstretched at their sides with floating guns. The wounded in the beginning will do the same thing but without the gun. *The music used in this mission is used in the Call of Duty mission Stalingrad. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer